


A Rose's Name in A Transient World, Act 3

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Chisato and Kaoru share a moment together,under the spotlight.(Not quite like my previous Bandori event-inspired fic,but I was inspired anyway.)





	A Rose's Name in A Transient World, Act 3

Chisato looked down at Kaoru,cradling her in her arms. The stage lights beamed down,bright as the sun,where they lay in front of the backdrop depicting the Capulet crypt. Ever the consummate actress,Kaoru lay perfectly still,fake blood staining her tunic from the preceding scene. If Chisato were a less disciplined actress,she might almost chuckle at how still and limp Kaoru was at the moment. The only things indicating that she hadn’t,in fact,suddenly died on stage,were her gentle,shallow breaths,and…the faint pink blush on her cheeks.

 

Chisato delivered her next lines,right on cue.

 

_“What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.”_

 

_”O,churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?”_

_“I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them,to make die with a restorative.”_

 

She leaned down,her loose blonde hair conveniently sweeping down like a curtain to shield their faces from the audience.

 

_Just as planned._

 

She held her face barely half an inch away from Kaoru’s,their lips almost,but not quite meeting. Neither of them flinched.

 

With Kaoru’s soft,warm breaths tickling her face,Chisato lingered a second longer than she intended to,before sitting back up.

 

_“Thy lips…are warm.”_

 

The sound of footsteps played from the speakers,serving as Chisato’s cue to continue.

 

_“Yea,noise? Then I’ll be brief.”_

 

She pulled out the plastic dagger on Kaoru’s waist,eyeing it for a second. Kaoru,dramatic as always,insisted on the use of fake blood for the production. Thankfully,the weapons weren’t live ones as well. Chisato let hesitation creep into her face for a split second,just as Juliet might,before washing it away under a wave of resolve.

 

_“This is thy sheath…”_

 

She poised the dagger above her chest.

 

_“...there rust,and let me die.”_

 

Applying just a little pressure using the dagger,the room-temperature liquid gushed forth,staining her dress as she fell. The plastic blade clattered to the floor.

 

Both their parts in the play were done,now. All that remained was for the Montagues and the Capulets,and all the people of Verona to come forth and mourn at what their feud had wrought.

 

As everyone else tromped onto the stage on cue,delivering their sorrowful eulogies and determined resolutions,Chisato and Kaoru lay still on the stage,almost but not quite in each other’s arms.

 

Opening her eyes just a little,Kaoru allowed herself a tiny smile at Chisato’s blank face,looking almost like a sleeping baby.

 

They were both…warm.

 

* * *

 

 

Chisato sat on the park bench as she looked up at the setting sun,her fingers intertwined with Kaoru’s. Being back in a blouse and skirt wasn’t great,but it was definitely more comfortable than the stage costumes they had on. Idly,she licked her lips. “You know…your little improv up there was kind of a surprise,but I think the audience loved it. And being Juliet was…rather odd,but I did manage to get into it. Just as planned…well,how do _you_ feel,Kao-chan?”

 

“Ghk!” Kaoru stiffened,her face turning an even brighter red. “I-I wish not to speak of our strutting and fretting upon the stage-” She took in a deep breath. “I…I mean…let’s not talk about that now,alright?” Kaoru’s red eyes peered down at Chisato,a hint of…vulnerability flashing across her gaze.

 

Chisato’s lip curled,forming a soft,genuine,sweet smile. “Alright. I suppose it doesn’t become us to dive into nostalgia either…” She leaned to the side,resting her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. “This…this is nice. The sunset is nice,the wind’s nice…you’re nice. We should…do this more often.”

 

“Yes…” Kaoru murmured. “…I wish,um,I want to…be friends again. I…missed you,you know?” Not really knowing what she was doing,she leaned in,tilting her head towards Chisato.

 

“I missed you too. Fate has pulled us apart before,but now we’re back together again. Look,now you’ve got me getting all dramatic…” In response to Kaoru’s gesture,Chisato looked up,their faces hovering close to each other as their eyes met.

 

“ _kiss! kiss! kiss! **kiss! kiss! kiss-**_ ”

 

The sudden,mysterious chant was interrupted as the other members of Pastel Palettes tumbled out of a nearby tree,falling into a pile.

 

Barely perturbed,Chisato raised an eyebrow.

 

“A-ah! I-it’s not what it looks like at all,huhehe…” Maya quickly raised her hands,trembling.

 

“W-we just wanted to invite you guys to a nice dinner to celebrate your w-wonderful performance!” Aya hopped to her feet,dusting herself off.

 

“Whaaaat~?” Kokoro,riding on Michelle’s head,peeked out from behind a bush. “That’s not what you said at all! Hina said she wanted to watch Chisato and Kaoru kiss,but close up this time!”

 

“Ehehe…” As Harohapi stepped out to join them,Hina stuck her tongue out smugly.

 

“Well…” Chisato stood up,holding out her arm gently that Kaoru might take it. “You heard them. Let us first partake of their proffered banquet this evening…”

 

“Oh!” Kaoru stood up straight,all but grabbing Chisato’s arm. “B-but of course,milady. Let our company make haste to the dining hall…”

 

“And perhaps we shall continue our own conversation after nightfall,in more…private quarters. Won’t we…Kao-chan?”

 

“Geh!” Kaoru flinched. Perhaps it’d be a while before she could get used to that again…

**Author's Note:**

> I understand Chisato as a character,but I really hate her as a *person*,if that makes any sense.
> 
> Writing her is always interesting.


End file.
